


Truly Mine

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 29prompt: costume shopping!Simon shows Penelope his new costume.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Truly Mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr! 
> 
> we are so close to the finish line. two more fictobers! thanks for reading literally any of these :)

“No.” 

I frown, but can feel the fangs still poke over my lips. I’m still getting used to how they feel in my mouth. “You don’t like it?” I ask. 

Penelope shakes her head emphatically and looks back down at her phone. (Texting Shepard, most likely. Which is unfortunate because I will be doing everything in my power to get her to pay attention to me. It’s important.) 

I clear my throat.

“It’s  _ kitschy _ ,” Penny insists, looking back up for a moment. “How does Baz feel about it?” 

I blush with the knowledge that I know something she doesn’t. (Not a common occurrence.) “He doesn’t mind it,” I mumble. That’s an understatement but Baz told me to drag this out as long as possible. “Really, Pen,” I say. “What’s wrong with it?” 

She sighs and sets down her phone so she can actually look at me. “Well,” she starts (and I know I’m in for a harsh critique). “The false fangs are a bit much,” she says. “And the cape?” 

I pout and whip my cape around my side. “I think it’s fun,” I say. “Baz says it adds to the drama.” 

“How is Baz alright with this?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re, like- appropriating his culture.” 

I shrug. “Not sure if he sees it like that.” 

Penny doesn’t get it, but I’m not ready to spoil the surprise. 

“And the slicked-back hair?” Penny asks. “Really, Simon?” 

I reach up and nervously run my hands over my gelled hair. Penny’s commenting on all the intentionally theatrical aspects of my look which instils worry in me for when she comments on the more realistic parts. 

“How did you get your skin to be so grey?” she asks, cocking her head to the side. “It looks just like Baz’s.” 

I grin a little. I know that it looks just like Baz’s. Believe me,  _ I know _ . 

Penny frowns and stands up. She steps up closer to me and inspects my face. She reaches up and rubs her fingers over my cheek. When she pulls them back, she rubs them together and looks surprised when they come back clean. 

“Simon,” she says slowly. “What aren’t you telling me? This costume is really great, but-”

Baz takes that as his cue to enter. 

(He refused to wear the cape I bought him, but I have a feeling that Penelope will get the gist either way. Even if I thought Baz would have looked absolutely stunning in a cape.) 

“Hello, love,” Baz says, coming up to me and kissing me on the temple, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

“Hi,” I mumble, leaning into him. 

He’s just as strong as I am. 

Penelope frowns. I hope she’s putting it together. 

“Open your mouth, Simon,” she says. 

I oblige. 

When Penelope gets a better look at my fangs, her eyes go wide and she takes a shocked step back. “Baz-” she starts. 

“He asked me to,” Baz says. 

“I did,” I concur. 

“We discussed it at great lengths,” Baz promises. 

I nod. 

Penelope blinks rapidly a few times as she processes the information. “You’re a vampire,” she says. 

I nod again. I snake my arm around Baz’s hips. 

It feels different. But also like nothing has changed. Baz turning me was discussed over months and  _ months  _ even though I told him I was ready right off the bat. And I meant it. This way, I get to be with him forever. 

I hope he feels the same way. 

“Nicks and Slicks, you’re absolutely mental,” Penelope says. But she’s got a sweet little smile on her face. 

I shrug. 

Penelope suddenly frowns. “I’m buying you a mini-fridge. I’m sick of blood bags crowding me out of space for my meal preps.” 


End file.
